The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
In general, a nitride semiconductor has been widely used in green and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) as well as in laser diodes provided as light sources in full-color displays, image scanners, various signaling systems, or in optical communications devices. Nitride semiconductor light emitting devices may be provided as light emitting devices having an active layer emitting light of various colors, including blue and green, through the recombination of electrons and holes.
The utilization of nitride light emitting devices has been expanded into new areas, such that nitride semiconductor light emitting devices have been actively studied for the purposes of general illumination devices, as well as for light sources in electronic devices, and recently, light sources in high current and high output fields. Thus, research into improving the luminous efficiency and quality of semiconductor light emitting devices has been actively conducted and, in particular, of semiconductor layer structures aimed at improving the quantum efficiency of light emitting devices have been proposed.